jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Spaceship Warlock
Spaceship Warlock is an independent adventure computer game created by Mike Saenz (Lead game designer) and Joe Sparks (Game designer). The game was released in 1991 for the Macintosh and in 1994 for Windows. The game was a first person adventure set in a sci-fi future. The player explores and interacts the game universe by clicking. Limited manipulation of objects is needed and there are several optional locations and things the player can explore or discover besides following the linear narrative. Dialogues involve typing a topic to a character such as "whiskey", "Terra" or "pirates". Some arcade sequences enrich the gameplay. Spaceship Warlock was one of the earliest and best-known multimedia CD-ROM games to combine all original animation, story, music, and game play. The game menu refers to itself as a movie. Graphically ahead of its time and acquired a cult following. Spaceship Warlock is widely considered a pioneering work, and it received many awards and honors, including the "Game of the Year" award from Macworld magazine. Some of the game's outer space scenes are reminiscent of the art of Chesley Bonestell. Plot The game is set after the end of the "Terran Empire". Terra has lost a millennial war against the Kroll, who then used a planetary technology to move Terra out of its orbit and move the planet to an unknown location deep in Kroll space. Humans now have no homeworld and some have ended up as space pirates. The game features an unnamed protagonist starting in a dark alley in Stambul city. No details are given about the player character other that he is a "Terrie" (human). At first, the player can explore some streets of Stambul City but there not much to do as the player character has no money. However, after incapacitating an alien mugger, he is awarded several thousand credits by the police force, with which he can buy a ticket out of Stambul. The player can afford a ticket to the luxurious cruise spaceship Belshazzar. As the player interacts with "Captain Starbird" and his daughter "Stella" the ship is attacked by the "Spaceship Warlock". The pirates led by Captain Hammer, an eyepatch-wearing space pirate and revolutionary leader (aesthetically a blatant nod to Nick Fury) board the ship and apprehend the passengers. In the brig, Hammer invites the player to his crew. The player then goes on to battle and ultimately overthrow the evil Kroll empire and restore freedom to the galaxy. Gameplay The Terran Empire no longer rules the galaxy. After a pan-galactic battle that lasted a thousand years, mankind lost the war against the powerful Kroll Imperium, as well as their planet. The Kroll moved the planet from its orbit and hid it deep in Krollian space. You start your adventure in Stambul, a world dominated by the Kroll Imperium. You manage to leave this ugly world and board the spaceship Belshazzar, which is attacked by the pirate ship Warlock. You are captured and taken aboard the pirate vessel, where you will embark on a journey across the galaxy to search for Terra, your stolen planet. Spaceship Warlock is a science fiction game with a 3rd-person perspective and simple mouse control. The player can pick up things one by one, and collected items are shown in the right bottom corner (the game doesn’t have an inventory). Space Warlock was originally published for the Macintosh in 1990 and ported for the PC in 1994. Despite its age it includes music, voices and lots of animations, and it even runs on Windows XP. Lawsuit Publisher Problem The game's creators were involved in a legal dispute over the copyright: "Two leading multimedia developers, Michael Saenz and Joe Sparks, have been in court since the fall of 1993 in a dispute about the ownership of the copyright in their successful game, Spaceship Warlock. The dispute focuses on whether Joe was an employee or independent contractor of Reactor, Inc. (Mike Saenz's company) when they developed the game. If Joe is right in claiming that he was an independent contractor, he is co-owner of the copyright and has a right to half of the profits from the game. These profits could be worth hundreds of thousands of dollars." Reception Computer Gaming World in 1992 reported that the game's "interactive movie experience is close enough that we hear credible reports of Macintosh users buying CD-ROM players just to be able to run Warlock". The magazine praised the game's graphics and sound, stating that "there is a good reason why it is among the top-selling CD-ROM titles of any genre". While noting the long load times and "spongy, wobbly" combat interface, it wrote that "The richly rendered scenes, objects and character that one searches, opens, pilots, converses with or fights against ... can convey the sensation of another reality". In 1993 the magazine called it "still one of the best" Macintosh CD-ROM products. James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. discussion with his own Spaceship Warlock that revealed are the classic computer games are noted: "Two indie man made the Macintosh and PC Windows porting are very great interactive adventure games. This is where i remembering discussion to good hear about this today." It got gave scored (9.8/10) Spaceship Warlock is ranked to numbered #3 to lists at "Top 10 Indie Classic Computer Games Were Nostalgic Was Remember You Played." Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. discussion with his own Spaceship Warlock whose two independent game development men is "Joe Sparks" and "Mike Saenz" was noted "Very good to see indie computer game maker of interactive movie from seemed like Star Wars clones" It got scored of (9.7/10) and stars was (4.6/5) Development Crew * Spaceship Warlock Credits Legacy Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe The animation went through the interested as an Spaceship Warlock, Which was the game designed and developed by duo developer whose made the interactive CD game. The very phrase were conceived and developed by James Emirzian Waldementer. The idea of the adaptation media was anime direct-of-video to Spaceship Warlock. It would been go session part with character side story. Blue Niuxlius Entertainment separately side-story for full animated indie feature film and launched to 2020’s. The poster artist and character art design from recently Fall 2019, It has general stories and few artworks was estimated work on the new project for Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, James opened to create indie feature animation film titles ’Who Framed Miku into Spaceship Warlock’ and ‘Who Framed Miku into Total Distortion’ Later with works project on two sides stories. He began the two side-story was head characters with Kemika Len and Rin goes on Spaceship Warlock and it was lead character way in Total Distortion led to Kemika Mikuo. External Links * Spaceship Warlock on Mobygames Category:Indie windows games Category:Indie computer games Category:Interactive CG games Category:Games created past before the Who Framed Miku Category:Space-Adventure games Category:1991 games Category:PC Windows games